elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
City Under Siege
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} City Under Siege is a quest available to be initiated from Holgunn at Davon's Watch west gate, at the end of "Delaying the Daggers." Background Covenant forces have scaled the walls of Davon's Watch. Now they're threatening to take the city from within its walls. Tanval's ritual may be our only hope to end the assault. Quick walkthrough #Find Tanval Indoril #Defend Tanval Indoril #Observe Balreth's Attack *''Hint: Enter the Portal'' #Enter Davon's Watch #Talk to Tanval Indoril Walkthrough The Vestige, speaking with Holgunn, receives the knowledge that the Daggerfall Covenant's shoreline invasion was a ruse. "The Covenant's inside the city! Let's hope your blade is thirsty." :How'd they get into Davon's Watch? "They scaled the cliffs like damn mountain goats. Takes guts, I'll give them that." ::Where do you want me? "Get to the tombs. Tanval's in there, performing his ritual. He has no idea what happened. Guard him until he's done!" :::I'll protect him. "Tanval's at the tombs. Guard him! I've got invaders to repel." The Vestige must go to House Indoril Crypt and fight off the skeletal enemies inside. Enter the House Indoril Inner Crypt and find Tanval Indoril. He will be in the large room at the end, standing beside his son Garyn Indoril, and Holgunn. Battle with the Covenant invaders will insue. Tanval will quickly summon a Balreth to fight off the Covenant soldiers who are attacking Davon's Watch. While doing so, you must protect him against various generic Covenant soldiers such as Covenant Pyromancers, who will continue to enter the crypt until the Balreth has been summoned. *''"Defend me while I perform the ritual."'' – Tanval Indoril *''"From the depths of Ash Mountain, Balreth, I summon you!"'' – Tanval Indoril *''"You face a Nord now, scum! Ysgramor!"'' – Holgunn *''"More coming! Keep them away from father."'' – Garyn Indoril *''"Heed my call... Balreth, I summon you!"'' – Tanval Indoril *''"Destroy the Covenant army!"'' – Tanval Indoril Tanval Indoril will say, "You there! I will cloak you in shadow. Enter the portal and witness our victory." After summoning Balreth, it will exit the crypt through a hole in the ceiling and Tanval will open a portal to a Covenant ship just off the coast of the city, where you can watch Balreth defeat the remaining Covenant forces, including the Covenant Captains. *''"Destroy that thing! Hack it apart!"'' – Covenant Captain *''"Ancestors preserve us..."'' – Covenant Marksman Afterwards, the Vestige must jump out of the burning ship and head back to the city to speak to Tanval. Tanval will once again be in the northern end of the city, waiting along with a few citizens of Davon's Watch at his manor. He will then thank the Vestige for their help and give them a reward. "You have brought credit to your house. This is a great thing. House Indoril will always speak well of your actions here today." :We've won the day? "Our victory is complete. Even now the Covenant retreats. You gave me enough time to summon Balreth. As grandmaster of House Indoril, I honor you." Reward *Indoril Pyrostaff *73–302 Gallery City Under Siege Portal.png|The portal to the outside Journal Trivia *This quest completes the Davon's Watch objective. fr:Ville assiégée ru:Город в осаде Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests